Fireflies
by James'Lover13
Summary: My take on Lily and James Potter's start together. Fights, Love, War, Hilarity.. JP/LE, SB/DM, RL/? M for future things. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note: Hey guys, this is my first shot at a Lily/James fic, and to be honest, I'm starting to doubt whether or not I actually like it. So please, read, review, chapter two will be up within the next couple days. _**

**_**I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.**_**

**Chapter 1: It all starts somewhere!**

Darkness was crashing in. The world as one young girl knew it was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Flashes of bright red and green flew past her, as she ran, ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and the noise became unbearable.

"DAMN DEATH EATERS!!! SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL!! LEAVE HER FAMILY BE!!!" The nice man who had told her to run was yelling at the scary hooded people, colorful flashes emitting from the stick in his hand. _Tuney, where did you go?!_

She stopped suddenly, her bright red curls swinging into her face. A soft whimper sounded from her right. "Tuney?"

"Lily! Hurry, get in here!" Petunia's head appeared from the bushes, and Lily dove in beside her. Jack and Rose Evans quickly ran their hands over Lily, checking for any injuries.

Rose gave a sigh of relief, and hugged her youngest daughter to her. "Lily dear, we were so worried." Lily gazed up at her mother, taking in the cuts and scratches on her pretty face. "Mommy, what happened? Who are those people?"

Jack began stroking Petunia's hair. "Lily, sweet heart, mommy and daddy have to tell you something. You are a witch." Lily tore her gaze from her mother to gape at her father, more tears welling in her eyes. "A w-witch? B-but w-why me?"

"When you were born, we received a letter. You have the blood of a witch in you, and you were accepted at birth into a very famous school for young witches and wizards." Rose paused, and kissed her head. "It is called Hogwarts, and at the end of this summer, you will be going there."

Billions of thoughts were flying through Lily's head. _I'm a witch? Wow... But why isn't Tuney a witch? Or mommy? _"You are what they call a muggle-born witch. Apparently, there is an evil wizard who hates such witches, and muggles, too. Those hooded people are his followers. It would appear that they find you a threat my darling. Your Headmaster is protecting us, along with some help."

"Why Lily mom? What makes her so special?" Petunia sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"She was chosen for some reason dear. I will never know why, but it is our job to keep her safe as family, right?" Tuney nodded, and grabbed Lily's hand. "We'll keep you safe Lils!! …Mom.. What about Sev?"

Rose' smile faltered, and Jack shook his head. "We don't know dears. He is a wizard, but it would appear that he is a half-blood, so therefore he is safe. Why don't we see if we can find a safer spot to hide, okay? Rose, you carry Lily, and Petunia, you hop on my back." The girls did as they were told, and the family set off into the dark.

**********

**One month later…**

"Lily! If you don't wake up you are going to be late!" Rose smiled as the tell-tale crash that sounded from above let her know that her youngest daughter was up.

Lily fell out of bed. _Ouch… What the… OH MY GOSH! HOGWARTS TODAY!_ "Mom, we have to hurry!! I don't even know where Platform nine and three quarters is!" Giggling wildly, she brushed her hair, and let it fall into soft ringlets. Sighing with contentment, she grabbed her trunk, and almost flew down the stairs.

"Ready to go, champ?" Jack smiled down at his youngest, and took her trunk. "Let's get you to that station."

The family piled into their Volvo, and set out for King's Cross Station. When they arrived, Lily noticed a box that Petunia had been holding. "What's in the box, Tuney?"

Petunia grinned, and pushed it into her hands. "I got you a gift… So you don't forget me when you go to your fancy school." Tears filled Lily's eyes, and she slowly took the lid of the box. A small, ebony cat jumped out and meowed at Lily.

"Oh Tuney!! He's gorgeous! What's his name?" Petunia looked at her feet, and smiled even wider. "His name is Jasper. The guy at the store said that he was the most regal and well-behaved cats he had gotten."

Lily grabbed Petunia in a hug. "Thank you so much Tuney. Now, let's find my platform!" Rose and Jack grabbed the girl's hands, and walked down to platform nine.

The first thing they noticed was a lone boy, gazing at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. As the Evans' approached, the boy smiled at them. "Hogwarts?" Lily nodded enthusiastically, and took his hand. "Lily Evans. And you are?"

The boy looked down at their joined hands and smiled again. "Remus Lupin. I assume that you are muggle-born? You were looking a little confused." Lily smiled. "Yes, I am, and proud of it! So, Remus, what are you looking at?"

He gazed at the wall. "The gateway to our future. You ready?" With a look at her parents for support, Lily nodded, and together, they stepped through the brick wall.

A large scarlet steam engine lay before the Evans' and Remus. All around them, families were saying their goodbyes, and kids were boarding the train. "Okay Lily," Rose began, "We love you. You and Remus will have a fantastic time. We will see you at Christmas, yeah?"

Lily nodded, and hugged them all. Rose stooped down to hug Remus. "You keep an eye on her, you hear? We've had a rough summer, and having a nice friend like you will be a refreshing change for Lily. I am entrusting my daughter's safety in you, Remus. Take care of her."

Remus swallowed. "I will Mrs. Evans." Rose smiled, and stepped back to watch as Lily and Remus hopped aboard the train. As the train slowly pulled away from the station, Petunia waved furiously, until the steamer was no longer in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Remus found the halls of the steamer packed, and hurriedly found an empty compartment. Together, they collapsed in a fit of giggles, which Remus hurriedly tried to make manlier. Jasper curled up on the seat, and purred contentedly.

"Oh wow Remus! I can't believe I'm actually here!!! It seems like an eternity between now and when I found out." Remus noted the slight change in her tone. "You okay Lily? You sounded a little down there. I was ecstatic when I found out."

She smiled, and began stroking Jasper. "Well, I couldn't really enjoy the moment, considering we were under attack. Apparently I am a target to Voldemort." Remus flinched at the name, and scowled.

"I am so sorry Lily. You have no idea how much I hate that man. Well, I guess he's more of a snake than a man." She touched his hand, and he squeezed it over hers. "I will keep you safe Lily. If it's the last thing I do, I will keep you safe."

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open with a bang, and two boys tumbled in. Lily gaped at them in shock, and Remus smiled at her expression.

The first boy, with messy black hair and crooked glasses, stood up and smiled. "Er, terribly sorry about bursting in like that. James, James Potter, and this twit here is Sirius Black. And who might you be?"

"Nice to meet you James, Sirius, my name is Lily Evans, and this is Remus Lupin." Jasper yowled lightly from the seat, and Lily smiled. "And this is Jasper."

Sirius stood, and shook his head lightly. Lily watched as his hair fell perfectly into place, and his piercing grey eyes stared at her. "Wow Lily Evans. You are very pretty." Lily blushed, and Remus chuckled. "Listen, Black, I don't think she needs to feel uncomfortable on her first train ride."

Sirius shrugged, and he and James sat down. Lily pulled a novel from her pocket and began to read.

"Lily, if you don't mind my asking, what book are you reading?" She glanced up at James, and then glanced back at her book. "Just a muggle book."

James frowned. "Well, what's the title?" Lily sighed, and marked her place. "Its called Romeo and Juliet."

"Ah, Shakespeare. Excellent choice." She raised an eyebrow, and he smiled. "My muggle weakness. Why Romeo and Juliet?"

"Simple. Its one of the greatest love stories of all time." She sighed dreamily, and closed her eyes. "I mean, once you get past the fact that Romeo is a total player, it really is awfully romantic. Imagine, someone who loves you so much they want to end their life because they can't live without you? Tragic ending, but still very romantic." When she re-opened her eyes, the three boys were all staring at her in awe. "Have I said something shocking?"

James' eyes twinkled with delight. "Did you know that when you talk about something so passionately that you look really cute?" Lily blushed, and Remus squeezed her hand again.

"Lils, James is right. You are absolutely adorable."

"Thanks, Remus. Oh my gosh, look! I think we're almost there! We should change into our robes." Smiling happily, she reached for her bag, and took out her clothes. When she had everything she needed, she turned and stared pointedly at the boys.

"Oh, er, James, Sirius, I do believe the lady would like a moments privacy." Remus, ever the gentleman, pushed the other two out, and glanced back at Lily. "Just let us know when you're done, kay, Lil?"

She nodded, and pulled the shades. She quickly dressed, and soon the boys re-entered. They changed unashamedly in front of Lily, and Sirius snorted at her flaming cheeks. "Oh c'mon Lils, don't tell me you've never seen a partially naked guy before."

"Oh shut up Black. Here, let me fix your tie, you did a horrendous job." He chuckled as she adjusted it, and as she finished, they felt the train halt to a stop.

Lily grabbed Remus' and James' hands excitedly. "Promise we'll end up together?" The boys nodded, and Lily noticed that Sirius suddenly looked sullen. "Sirius? Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Just nervous. My whole family's been in Slytherin, and they're a bunch of slimy gits. I-I don't want to end up like them." He finished in a whisper, quickly rubbing his eyes. Lily pulled him into a hug.

"Sirius, from what I've seen, you are a kind, loving guy. I know, I know, don't let anyone else hear it, but you are. You are going to be in Gryffindor, I know it. I promise." He gripped her tightly, then released her, a large smile on his face. "Thanks Lils… You are really great, you know? I hope we will be house mates."

"C'mon, let's go! Hogwarts awaits!" Together, the foursome set off.

**********

"First years o'er here! This way first years!" An extremely large man holding a lantern was calling all the first years from the end of the platform, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Lily reached him first, and smiled shyly up at him. "Hi sir. My name is Lily Evans. You are very tall." The man chuckled, and patted her gently on the head. "Names' Hagrid, no need for the sir. Well, first years, this way!"

After following Hagrid to the lake, the first years scrambled into the awaiting boats. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all fit into one boat, and the fleet made its way, passing the giant squid. Lily gasped in delight as the squid raised a tentacle to shake her hand. Smiling, she grasped it, and giggled at the feel. "Look guys! I'm touching it!" The boys laughed with her, and soon they reached the opposite bank. They followed a stern looking woman up the hill and into a wide, dungeon-like room. They were told to wait, and as the woman left, the first years burst into chatter.

"Ah, James Potter, Sirius Black. What a lovely surprise." A boy with long blond hair commented, sneering slightly. Lily scrutinized her friend's reactions. James scowled, and Sirius glared. "Hello Malfoy. How goes torturing poor helpless muggles?"

Malfoy grinned. "Now now Black, watch your mouth. Wouldn't want to insult the wrong people." At this point, Lily had noticed the boy standing behind the Malfoy boy, and grinned. "Sev? Is that you?"

Severus Snape nodded, trying to hide his smile. Malfoy noticed Lily, and a look of disgust came over his face. "You know this mudblood, Severus?"

James hissed, and Remus lunged forwards, trying to hit Malfoy. Sirius held Remus back, and glared daggers at Malfoy. "Lucious, didn't any one ever tell you that you should not insult a lady?"

Lily looked at Lucious, confused. "What did you say?"

Severus took a breath, and then all hint of a smile disappeared from his face. "He called you a mudblood. It means dirty blood."

"Excuse me? MY blood is dirty? Why would that be?" Lucious smirked. "You've got muggle in you, that's why. Come on Severus, no need to waste anymore time here." With that, the two boys started away.

"Sev! How can you hang around this jerk?!" Snape cringed. "I'm sorry, Lily."

She stared in astonishment as they walked away, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "I'll show them dirty blood. I hate prejudice! That slime ball doesn't even know me! Why is everyone determined to hate me?" Remus grabbed her in a hug, and exchanged glances with James and Sirius.

"Lils, don't listen to them. We love you, and that's what matters. You don't need any slimy Slytherin's to have a great time at Hogwarts. Hey, look, McGonagall's back." Lily sniffled, and pulled away. Wiping her eyes, she smiled.

"Thanks. Okay, let's do this." They followed the flow of first years, and at once were ushered into the Great Hall. Lily's jaw dropped, and she stared in awe at her surroundings. _Is this really my home for the next seven years?? This is so amazing! Whoa… Look at all the people. _

The hall was decorated in house colors, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables seemed to be trying to out do the other. All returning students watched the first years as they made their way to the Sorting Hat. Again, Lily gaped, watching in wonder as the battered hat began to sing. As it finished, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, a long scroll in hand.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on this stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When the hat calls out your house, you may proceed to said houses' table. Abbott, Lucy!" A small, blonde girl stepped forward, and sat on the stool. The hat seemed to be thinking, and all of a sudden it cried "Hufflepuff!" Lucy smiled, and made her way to the table in the middle, closer to the left wall.

Lily squeezed the boys' hands, anxiously waiting her turn. "Black, Sirius!" Lily shot him a smile, and the boy stepped forward, a grim look on his face.

**-Sirius' POV**-

_Oh no… It can't put me in Slytherin, I'm not like them, I'm not, I'm not! _

_Well, who have we here? Ah yes, the eldest Black boy. Both parents in Slytherin, I see. But this is not what I expected, not at all. _

_What are you talking about? Where are you going to put me?_

_I, Mister Black, am going to place you where you belong. _

I gulped, and prepared for the worst as the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" _What? Did it say… _

"Congratulations Mister Black. Please, proceed to the table on the far right, please." I glanced at the table, where everyone was applauding, and even a few people were whistling. Sighing in relief, I made my way to the table, looking back to Lily with a huge smile on my face.

**-Lily's POV**-

I cheered as Sirius joined the Gryffindor table, momentarily losing focus. "Evans, Lily." Was it just me, or had the entire hall gone silent? As I walked forward, I felt James and Remus pat my back. I clambered onto the stool, and held my breath as the hat was place on my head.

_Ah, Miss Evans. A brilliant mind, a kind heart. I also see courage, and strength stronger than any other. You will do very well in the house I have in mind. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" A smile popped onto my face, and I ran to the empty seat next to Sirius. All round me, people were smiling and congratulating me. "See Sirius? I knew you would be here, and we're together!!" I laughed as he beamed, and out of nowhere, my left shoulder felt icy cold. I looked, and gasped in surprise. A translucent man smiled down at me.

"Lily Evans! The ghosts in this castle have been buzzing about you for weeks! I am so glad to have you in my house! My name is Sir Nicholas, and if I can ever help you, please, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas. I am so glad to be here." I turned to watch the remainder of the sorting, and cheered as James and Remus joined the Gryffindor table. After everyone had been sorted, the feast began.

**-Regular POV**-

The feast had been feasted, and Dumbledore had just finished his speech. With a nod to the Heads of Houses, the students began to file out.

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius followed the prefect to Gryffindor Tower. They gaped at the common room, not even listening to the prefect anymore.

"Oh Remus! Its everything I ever dreamed!" Remus smiled at Lily. "I'm glad you like it Lils."

She giggled excitedly, and fell into a plush chair. She stared up at the boys in front of her, contemplating what to say. "Hey… guys? Promise me something?"

The boys looked at her expectantly, so she continued. "Promise me that we will be friends forever?"

Sirius grinned, and hugged her. "I promise Lils!"

"Same here! You in, Remus?"

Remus nodded, and after shaking hands, the group went off to their separate dorms.

**Five Years Later…**

The portrait door slammed shut, anger reverberating off its shock waves. A fire flickered in the grate, and with a huff, the girl flung herself onto the plush couch. Tears streamed from her vibrant emerald eyes, and she punched the couch with vengeance.

_Why me? Why did this have to happen with me? _"Lils? Are you okay?" His voice was muffled by the door, and with a flick of her wand, the door opened. He came inside, and felt his heart wrench as he took in the fallen beauty before him. Her face was tear-streaked, and her hair was in complete disarray. But out of her whole appearance, it was her eyes that killed him. No light, no sparkle. The emerald color even seemed dull. _Dead looking…_ He thought to himself, and he wanted nothing more than to make her hurt go away.

"Why Sirius? Why would he do that to me?" _I don't know Lils… But I am going to kill him for it…_ He took a breath, and slowly pulled her into his arms. "I don't know Lils… I honestly don't know what he is thinking inside that thick skull anymore. But I'm here, so let's see if I can get you cleaned up, and into bed."

Lily smiled, it not reaching her eyes. "Imagine that. Sirius Black, helping a girl without any intentions to bed her." He chuckled, and picked her up. "Who said I had no intentions my dear? We'll see how you feel after I wash your hair with my magic hands."

She giggled, and snuggled into his chest. "You will always be my brother, Sirius, you know that."

He kissed her head, and slowly made his way into her bathroom, to try to begin to erase the damage that she had suffered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! So I just started getting some amazing ideas, and I really want my one reviewer to know that I love you, thank you so much! : ) Anyway, hopefully I should have some more chapters in the next week, as I am done most of my major school stuff!**

****I do not own Harry Potter, duh.****

Sirius sighed, and closed the oak door behind him as quietly as he could. After two painful hours, he had managed to get the redhead to fall asleep. _Damn you James… What in the hell were you thinking?_ He fell onto the soft, scarlet sofa and let his eyelids flutter to a close, the scene from that evening still clear in his mind.

_***FlashBack***_

"_Lily Evans, could you come here please?" Lily blinked, and stared up at the blond boy in front of her. "Drake? What's the problem?" Lily and Drake had been dating for the past two weeks, and no one had seen the redhead happier._

_He gestured towards the main doors, and Lily got up slowly. "I think it would be best if we talked in private." A look of understanding came over her face, and she stopped dead in the centre of the hall. "What are you trying to say, Drake? Come on, be a man and own up already." _

_Drake's face crumpled, and a tear slid down his cheek. "I didn't want it to be this way Lily, you have to believe me. I didn't have a choice." She frowned, and grabbed the front of his robes. "What do you mean, didn't have a choice? You always have a choice!"_

_His gaze strayed over her shoulder, and she turned, staring at James Potter. Her mouth fell into a silent "o", and she turned back to Drake. Lip curling with disgust, she smacked him across the face. "See? That was my choice. My choice to say screw James Potter, and screw you Drake Reynolds." With a glare, she ran from the hall. _

_The chatter started immediately, and the marauders glared at their leader. Sirius stood, his look of cold fury rolling off him in waves. James stared at the place where Lily had disappeared, and Drake was crying in the middle of the hall._

_Remus glanced at Sirius, and nodded. "Go, mate. She needs you."_

_***End of FlashBack***_

He opened his eyes, and turned his gaze to the dwindling fire in the grate. As the last few flames darted and danced around, Sirius Black thought about the one sure-fire way of revenge he could give to Lily. Making a mental note to tell her in the morning, he rolled over, and let the sleep come.

**********

The half-moon was dully lit, casting a dull glow across the grounds of Hogwarts. A lone stag circled the grounds, running faster, and faster. It slowed to a stop in front of a worn beech tree by the lake, and suddenly, disappeared.

In its placed stood one James Potter, guilt and shame finally sinking in to his very core. "Why?! What the bloody hell was I thinking?"

_***FlashBack***_

"_Hey, Reynolds! Get over here!" The skittish Hufflepuff boy turned, his eyes darting across James' face, a look of fear across his own features._

"_Can I help you, James?" James sneered, and grabbed the front of Drake's robes. "Break it off with Evans. Today." _

_Drake stared at him in horror. He had only managed to bulk up the courage a mere two weeks ago, and had been blissfully happy ever since. How could he break up with the Gryffindor beauty? "Uh, well you see Potter, I can't-"_

"_Like hell you can't. Do it. Or else." With a charming smile, he pushed Drake, and aimed a rectisempra hex at him. "Wh-hahahaha, Potter, hahahaha, stop it! Hahahaha, I promise I will!" Smiling happily, James removed the curse, and entered the Hall for dinner._

_***End of FlashBack***_

"Stupid!" He dropped to the grass, stomach turning over and over. The image of Lily, so utterly shattered, kept popping into his brain. The urge to expel his dinner came over him several times, but after a few deep breaths, he managed to hold his dinner.

An owl flew into view, and landed on the grass next to James, cooing softly. He stared at the bird, intrigued. "What are you doing here little guy? Isn't it a little late for you to be out here?" The owl hooted indignantly, and dropped an envelope in his lap, flapping off into the distance.

Sighing, he ripped it open, and read.

_James,_

_How could you do that to Lily? Don't try to deny it, we all know you convinced Reynolds to break it off. Do you have no regard for her feelings?? Has the past five years of friendship meant nothing to you?_

_I am disgusted. I never dreamed that the friend I once knew would stoop so low. You had better have a good apology if you ever want Lily to speak to you again._

_Remus. _

Crumpling the paper, James stood, and made his way back to the castle. Heaving the door open, he stole inside, and up to Gryffindor Tower to try and think of an apology with Moony.

**********

Lily smiled to herself as she got ready the next morning. _Let's see him eat this._ She got ready with care, donning makeup for the second time in her life. With a hand as skilled as any, she dusted her lids with a shimmery gold powder. The little mascara she wore was amplified, making her emerald eyes smolder. Finally, she added a touch of clear gloss, her pink lips looking plump and luscious. Her hair, straightened today, was shiny, and with a smile, she pulled it back into a loose knot, which she speared with two black chopsticks.

Her clothes were an entirely different scenario, and she laughed as she looked at her selection for the day. Her giggles did not cease until she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her school blouse fit her perfectly, clinging to her skin. The skirt now fell at the mid-thigh length, and her knee-high socks had been charmed to have the same burgundy/gold stripes as the Gryffindor upholstery. Putting on her favorite pair of black kitten heels, she left the room.

Sirius had woken her that morning with the plan, and she was glowing. _Let's see how the bastard likes this… And the slight shock he's going to get when he sees the scene I've prepared for the day! Sirius is so brilliant! _For a minute she let herself think sadly about the past two weeks, and then it was gone.

"Oh my God… Lily Evans, is that you?" Alice Prewett stood in shock with Dorcas Meadowes and Olivia Preps. "Yeah, its me Alice. Do I look okay?" She twirled for them, and Dorcas whistled.

"Who would have thought that Lily had a body like that hidden under those robes?" Lily giggled, and joined the girls as they made their way down to breakfast. She informed them of the plan, and they shared a laugh as the doors to the Hall loomed before them. "Well Lils, good luck. I can not wait to see this."

Lily smiled, and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!"

*********

James sat at the Gryffindor table with Sirius and Remus, barely touching his toast. Remus and Sirius were having an animated discussion about how slimy the Slytherins were, when the door to the Great Hall opened with a bang. Instantly, wolf whistles filled the air, and as the four Gryffindor girls made their way to the table, a few boys began to shout out.

"Hey Evans, looking good!"

"Lord Lily, what got into you this morning? I like it!"

James' jaw dropped, and Sirius, noticing the whistles, looked up. Lily sauntered over to the table, and dropped into the seat next to Sirius. "Morning darling!" She chirped, and kissed Sirius full on the mouth.

James' shock turned to fury as his best friend, his brother, kissed her back. "Morning Red. I like the clothes, but baby you didn't have to change your look for me! You were hot enough before!" She smiled, and James watched as she trailed her hand down Sirius' chest and under the table. He growled appreciatively, and she turned to the food, removing her hand. It was then that she noticed James.

"Oh, morning, Potter. Could you pass me the plate of bacon, please?" He swallowed, and passed the plate to her. As she reached forwards to grab it, James caught a glimpse of her cleavage, and nearly dropped the plate. "Thank you. Sirius, sweet heart, did you want some?" James watched in disgust as she fed his best mate bacon.

As the meal progressed, James felt more and more sick from watching the love of his life snog his best mate at the breakfast table. _If she was the love of your life then why did you screw her over moron?_

Sirius and Lily stood, gathering their things. "Hey baby… Wanna carry me to class?" Lily winked at Sirius, and he chuckled. "Not particularly, but I will carry your bag. May I escort you, my lady?" She giggled, and followed him out of the Hall.

James felt himself crumpling. "Hey Potter." James glanced up, and saw Alice standing before him. "What you did to Lily was low, but I know why you did it. If you love her half as much as you think you do, apologize. Try and fix the girl that you broke so utterly." With a sigh, she left him, alone at the now empty Gryffindor table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! How I have missed writing for you! So turns out that when you study for things, you get better marks! :O And since I have had this revelation, I thought I would share it and inform you that I have been doing this; Hence the long time in posting. **

**To my reviewer's, thank you. And to those that have added my story on their alerts, it is a great honor for me. **

****Disclaimer** :I do not own HP, okay? Stop reminding me… **

Chapter 4!

Lily giggled, falling back onto the grass of the sprawling grounds at Hogwarts. Her cheeks were rosy, and she lay hunched over with her laughter. "Oh Merlin, Sirius! Did you see the look on his face?" Sirius smiled down at the laughing girl in the grass. "I did indeed, Lils. However, I must ask you something. How are you really dealing with this? I don't mean to spoil your revenge, but you and I both know that we can never pull off a pretend relationship. I do have my ladies to attend to, my dear."

Her laughter faded, and she straightened, gazing out at the lake. The giant squid was lazing along the surface, occasionally flicking a tentacle out of the water. "I just broke up with someone I really liked, Sirius. I am sorry that your status as womanizing jerk has been put on hiatus while you accommodate me, but for the first time in my life, I was having an amazing time with a guy. I think that allows me a few days of wallowing, don't you agree?"

Sighing, she reached down and began removing her shoes. Sirius eyed her warily, and cried out as she began to undo her blouse. "Bloody hell Lily! What are you doing?" She smiled, and removed her shirt, revealing an emerald green bikini top. "Oh calm down Black! I am simply going to take a swim with the giant squid."

He shook his head, his grin returning once more. "For a second there Lil I thought you were… Well, I think you might guess what I was thinking."

Laughing once more, Lily abandoned the rest of her clothes and started towards the lake. "In your dreams Black! Now come on, you joining me or what?" She dove into the water, gasping at the cold.

Sirius barked out a laugh, and magicked himself into his swim trunks. Bracing himself for the cold, he dove in after his delightful friend.

The other marauders and Lily's fellow dorm mates met unexpectedly in the entrance of the castle, all seeming to be looking for someone.

James glanced at the girls as they approached, noticing that it was too late to sneak out through the main doors. "Potter! Have you seen Lily?" He shook his head, and the three girls sighed. "Well, that leaves the grounds. Let me guess, you boys are looking for Sirius?"

They nodded, and in silent agreement, the fellow Gryffindor's walked out onto the grounds together.

Instantly, piercing laughter caught their ears. Dorcas and Alice exchanged looks, and Olivia squinted towards the lake. "Hey, is that the giant squid holding someone in the air?"

"Not just someone, that happens to be Lily. And I do believe that Sirius is laughing his ass off below her." Remus commented, smiling at the girls. "Should we investigate?"

Laughing, the group ran for the lake.

"Oh don't laugh Black! Ole Squiddy and I have an unbreakable bond! I could sick him on you at any second!" Tears streamed down Lily's face as she laughed, and she patted the tentacle that happened to be wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

"I'm sorry Evans, this is priceless! Wha- Hey!" Fresh tears fell from her emerald orbs as the squid grabbed Sirius by the ankles and lifted him into the air next to Lily. Sirius huffed, and caught the sound of more laughter below him. Turning his head slightly to the right, his fellow marauders and Lily's friends laughed up at him.

"Oh sure, laugh at me, don't help, I'm fine just hanging here!"

"Padfoot, don't you remember back in first year? When we first arrived at Hogwarts? Lily befriended the squid. I, for one, am not going to help you at, at risk of being hoisted into the air myself." Remus quipped, blue eyes sparkling in delight.

Sirius sighed, and glanced down at the squid, then up to Lily. Winking, he said "My dearest Lily-bean! You would leave your incredibly gorgeous boyfriend hanging here like this? I can think of other delightful things we could be doing.." He smiled at her, and Lily giggled.

"Oh Sirius, of course I won't leave you hanging. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't grant you some more delightful activities?" Lily tapped the tentacle holding her, and as the squid released her, she did a perfect knee-tuck dive into the lake. Surfacing to applause, she caught a glance of James, and noticed that he was forcing a smile. Perfect. "Squiddy, you can let my sexy boyfriend down now. I may treat him to a snog!"

The squid released Sirius, and submerged beneath the surface. Sirius landed with a splash, once more laughing. "Lily-bean, have I mentioned that you have to be my favorite person?"

She smiled, and made her way out of the lake. "You may have mentioned it before. Any who, I think the girls and I will retire to our dorms to freshen up. What time are we meeting later?"

"8? After we're done I can take you to Moony for your patrol. See you later babe!" Kissing her on the cheek, he waved the girls away and turned to his mates. He immediately noticed the look on James' face. "Something wrong, Prongs?"

"Wrong? No, nothing at all, my life is freaking fantastic, thanks for asking. The girl of my dreams hates me and is dating my best friend and now they're going to go on a date and probably shag- OH MY GOD SIRIUS YOU CAN'T SHAG HER I'M BEGGING YOU!" James exploded, ending his rant by collapsing at Sirius' feet.

Remus shook his head wearily, and Peter sighed. Sirius stared down at his best mate with cold indifference. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you shattered her heart. Have a nice rest of your day James, and Moony, I'll have Lily to you by ten for patrol."

James watched from the ground as his best mate sauntered towards the castle, and then fixed his broken gaze on Remus and Petter. "I really fucked up." It wasn't a question.

Remus and Peter nodded their heads, and left James on the grounds, soft sobs reaching their ears as they walked away.

****Okay guys so I know that was uber short, but on the bright side, I updated! I love you all, I can't wait to post the next chapter!****


End file.
